Friends forever?
by You are the only exception17
Summary: Alice Jasper Rosalie Emmet Bella y Edward solian ser mejores amigos cuando eran chicos, pero eso cambio cuando llegaron a la adolescencia. ¿Podrá existir una posibilidad de que su amistad vuelva? ¿o es demasiado tarde para eso? JxA RxE ExB
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Twilight, no son mios

* * *

-12 Años Antes-

 _\- El dia estaba soleado y en una plaza grande, estaba un grupo de 6 chicos de 5 años jugando entre si, disfrutando de la maravillosa amistad que tenian._

 _-En una semana empezaremos la primaria- dijo emocionado Edward, todos estaban contentos excepto la pequeña Alice._

 _-¿Que pasa Alice?- le pregunto Rosalie al ver preocupada a su amiga._

 _-Tengo miedo que nos separen- ella confeso_

 _-¡Hey!- Bella dijo -no pienses eso, nosotros somos inseparables-_

 _-Bells, tiene razon, somos hermanos del alma- dijo Emmett felizmente._

 _-Para que no tengas miedo que nos separemos- empezo diciendo Jasper -Hagamos un pacto-_

 _-¿Que clase de pacto?- pregunto Alice entusiasmada_

 _-Que siempre seremos amigos, aunque pase el tiempo y seamos grandes, nada ni nadie nos separara- dijo Jasper y estiro su mano, cada uno puso una mano arriba de el._

 _-Lo juro- dijieron todos al mismo tiempo antes de seguir jugando entre ellos. -_

Ellos hicieron una promesa hace mucho tiempo y habian jurado cumplirla pero eso cambio cuano llegaron a la adolescencia, cada uno se olvido de la promesa que se habian hecho unos a otros cuando eran dulces inocentes, pensando que su amistad seria para siempre y que no existia nada que los separe.

Pero ahora ellos eran hombres y mujeres que dejaron de creer en el mundo de fantasia que crearon juntos y también se olvidaron de su amistad que era lo unico que siempre los iba a unir.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Twilight, no son mios

* * *

Alice pv:

Estaba emocionada, hoy era el ultimo día y después tendré vacaciones de invierno, no veré por dos semanas a los idiotas que hay en mi escuela, ni a mis profesores, además mis padres me prometieron que iría a New York a ver un desfile y también actualizaría mi armario, porque tengo ropa de la temporada pasada y no me gusta eso.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque alguien se sentó a mi lado, esa persona era Charlotte mi compañera de Historia.

-¿En qué piensas?- me pregunto.

-Estoy emocionada por mi viaje a New York- le confesé emocionada, ella me sonrió.

Conocí a Charlotte en el segundo año de secundaria y desde eso somos buenas amigas. Las dos estábamos hablando pero de pronto siento que algo se desliza por mi cara. Levanto mi vista y me doy cuenta que el idiota de Jasper Whitlock me había tirado su comida.

Jasper pv:

Estaba en mi mesa sentado con mis amigos, mientras que estaban haciendo apuestas entre ellos. De donde estaba sentado, estaba mirando a Alice Brandon.

-Jasper- me dijo mi amigo Peter y yo lo mire -¿A que no te atreves a tirar tu comida encima de la cabeza de una chica?-

-Acepto- dije –y ya se quien es la elegida-

Me levante de mi mesa agarre mi bandeja con mi comida y me acerque a la mesa donde estaba Alice con su amiga, ambas estaban hablando y riéndose de lo que estaban hablando, yo me acerque a ella, pero no se dio cuenta hasta que la comida estaba sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota?- ella me pregunto y yo solo sonreí.

Entonces Alice hizo algo que me sorprendió, agarro su bandeja y me estampo su comida en mi cara.

Emmett pv:

Cuando Alice Brandon hizo eso, todo el mundo quedo en silencio, nadie se había animado a devolverle la broma a Jasper porque todos decían que cuando el devolvía la broma era más fuerte que la persona se arrepentía de haberle devuelto la broma.

En ese momento alguien grito "Guerra de Comida" y todos empezaron a tirarse comida, yo estaba sentado mirando eso, pero entonces una de las amigas de Rosalie Hale me tiro comida y empezó a jugar con todos los alumnos y mis amigos, no había nadie que no está tirándose comida en la cafetería.

Creo que hasta el nerd de Edward Cullen estaba también tirando comida en la cafetería, la cocinera estaba tratando de calmarnos pero ninguno le prestaba atención a lo que ella estaba diciendo.

Rosalie pv:

Todos eran unos niños jugando con la comida, estaba a punto de retirarme pero la idiota de Isabella Swan, mancho mi bolso chanel y aunque no quería hacerlo, tuve que empezar a tirar comida yo también, nadie se metía con mi bebe. Me acerque a Isabela y le tire mi comida encima de ella, inmediatamente mis amigas también empezaron a tirar comida contra todos.

La confitería estaba llena de comida y aunque todas las cocineras estaban tratando de calmarnos, nadie la escuchaba, todo el mundo parecía que se estaba divirtiendo en la guerra de comida, pero eso cambio completamente cuando se escucho un fuerte grito, todos nos detuvimos inmediatamente, porque vimos que era el director de la escuela.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto el director, pero nadie dijo nada, una de las cocineras se acerco a él y le dijo algo al oído.

Edward pv:

Despues de que vino el director a la cafetería, todo el mundo se quedo callado, estaba muy enojado con todos los estudiantes, por lo que habíamos hecho.

-Brandon, Whitlock, Hale, McCarty, Hale Swan y Cullen- dijo el director y todos nos miraron – a la dirección ahora-

Ninguno de los que decían ser mis amigos dijo nada, cada uno se levanto de su asiento y nos dirigimos a la salida de la cafetería para ir directamente a la dirección. El director fue directo a su oficina.

Cuando llegamos a la dirección, nos sentamos en las sillas que habia ahí, la secretaria de la directora me miraba sorprendida, porque yo nunca habia estado en la dirección, yo soy el "come libros" como todos me llamaban.

Aun no podía creer que este aquí por la culpa de estos idiotas, me molestaba tanto estar aquí, siempre fui impecable, nunca tuve un problema y ahora estoy aquí por culpa de Brandon y Whitlock.

Bella pv:

Despues de unos minutos largos, el director volvió a salir de su oficina con los brazos cruzados.

-Estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes, excepto de ti Whitlock- dijo el director –Ahora vayan a las duchas-

Todos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia las duchas, tenia suerte que en mi casillero tenia ropa, me dirigi a la ducha y me bañe, cuando ya estaba lista, me puse mi ropa y después sali para ir a la dirección, cada uno de nosotros teníamos la ropa de gimnasia.

Mientras estábamos en la dirección, ninguno hablaba, cada uno estaba sentado ignorando al otro, excepto Jasper que seguía molestando a Alice, pero ella no le prestaba atención.

-Mierda- dijo Alice.

Mire para donde Alice estaba mirando y vi lo peor nuestros padres estaban aquí y entraron a la dirección, sabia que para cada uno de nosotros se preparaba lo peor.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Twilight, no son mios

* * *

Alice PV:

Estaba nerviosa porque no sabía qué era lo que mis padres iban a hacer, habían hablado por más de 15 minutos con el director y todavía no me dijeron nada.

-Alice, ven aquí- escuche la voz de mi padre.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al despacho de mis padres, ellos estaban sentados esperándome.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte preocupada.

-Hablamos con tu director y aunque tienes buenas notas, nos sorprende tu comportamiento- dijo mi madre.

-Pero Jasper fue el que empezó- dije tratando de explicar.

-Eso no es lo importante- dijo mi padre –y aunque sé que te va a doler, pero esta castigada Inmediatamente hice puchero, porque mis padres nunca me habían castigado –eso significa que me darás tus tarjetas de crédito, tu computadora, tu celular, las llaves de tu auto y se cancelara el viaje a New York-

-Pero papa- dije molesta.

-No hay pero, y no deshagas tu maletas, porque te vas a ir de viaje pero a otro lugar-

Yo suspire pesadamente, salí del despacho de mi padre y me dirigí a mi habitación, me acosté en mi cama y empecé a llorar.

Jasper PV:

Cuando llegue a mi casa, mis padres me miraron enojados, pero no me importaba, ellos están acostumbrados a que me porte mal y que siempre este castigado.

-Jasper, ya sabes el procedimiento- dijo mi padre.

Yo rodee los ojos y le di mi celular, mi computadora, las llaves de mi auto y de mi amada moto. El los agarra y se las dio a mi madre para que las guarde en el lugar que ellos creen que está bien escondido, pero ese lugar lo encontré hace años.

-Ve a tu habitación y haz tus maletas- mi madre dijo cuando volvió.

-¿Me voy de viaje? ¿No se supone que estoy castigado?- le pregunte.

-Esto no es un viaje de placer- dijo mi padre enojado conmigo –esto es un viaje que tenias que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo-

-¿Escuela militar?- le pregunte.

Cada vez que me portaba mal y mis padres me castigaban, mi padre me amenazaba con enviarme a la escuela militar para asustarme, para ver si yo recapacitaba y cambiaba mi carácter, pero para su mala suerte no funciono, ni va a funcionar.

-No- dijo mi padre –Tu madre no quiere- el me dijo –pero mañana sabrás, asi que ve a hacer tus maletas- yo rodee mis ojos y me fui a mi habitación.

Rosalie pv:

Cuando llegue a mi casa, lo primero que hice es ir a mi habitación, darme un baño para relajarme y después quitarme la ropa de gimnasia para ponerme ropa decente, cuando ya estaba lista, baje a la sala de estar y vi que mis padres estaban hablando, seguramente de mi castigo, yo me senté en el sillón y los mire.

-De tus compañeros lo hubiera esperado, pero de ti Rosalie, eso nunca espere- mi madre dijo – te comportaste como una nena malcriada al hacer eso-

-Yo no tengo la culpa que el idiota de Jasper Whitlock haya empezado, él fue el que inicio todo y después Alice hizo lo mismo contra él, ellos son los culpables-

-No me importa quienes son los culpables- dijo mi madre –estas castigada-

-Pero mama- dije y mire a mi padre haciendo puchero.

-Lo siento, cariño, pero tu madre tiene razón- dijo mi padre

-Ya dije estas castigada, dame la llave de tu BM, tu tarjeta de crédito y este año no vas a renovar tu guardarropa-

-Pero- dije y mi madre levanto la mano para que me calle.

-Ya dije- ella dijo –ve a hacer tu maleta, vas a pasar estas vacaciones con tu tía y tu tío en la casa de campo-

Inmediatamente me queje, aunque quería mucho a mis tíos, eran aburridos y no había nada interesante alrededor de la casa de campo. Pero lamentablemente sabía que no podía quejarme.

Emmett pv:

Cuando llegue a mi casa, mi padre y yo fuimos directamente a la sala de estar, para que podamos hablar de lo que paso hoy en la escuela y cuál sería mi puto castigo, todo por la culpa de Jasper y Alice.

-Ahora, Emmett puedes explicar ¿Qué paso?- me pregunto mi madre tiernamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Todo empezó cuando un chico le tiro en la cabeza su comida a una chica, ella hizo lo mismo y alguien grito guerra de comida, entonces todos nos empezamos a tirar comida, esa es la historia mama- le dije.

-¿Pero porque hizo eso?- pregunto mi madre y yo levante los hombros.

-Eso no es lo importante, querida- dijo mi padre –lo importante aquí, que no deberías haber hecho eso y que tienes que aprender una lección-

-¿Cuál será mi castigo, padre?- dije mientras me acomodaba en el sillón.

-Vas a darme la llave de tu Jeep, tu celular, tu notebook, tu equipo de música y no vas a hablar con tus amigos por 3 semanas, porque en ese tiempo te iras de viaje, asi que hace tus maletas- dijo mi padre.

-Está bien- dije, me levante del sillón y me dirigí directamente a mi habitación para hacer las maletas.

Edward pv:

Estaba nervioso, mis padres nunca me habían castigado en la vida, siempre fui muy responsable en la escuela y nunca me metí en ningún problema, no sé por qué razón tuve que haber empezado hoy, esto va a afectar mi legajo perfecto que había tenido en la escuela y eso me preocupaba completamente.

-¿Qué paso Hijo?- me pregunto mi padre -¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-No quise hacerlo, pero uno me tiro comida y estoy harto que todos me ataquen y se la devolví, entonces esa persona dijo guerra de comida, no debí haberlo hecho, lo siento- dije apenado y mi madre se acerco a mí.

-No pasa nada, bebe- ella me dijo –pero sabes que tenemos que castigarte-

-Si, madre- dije y le di mi celular, las llaves de mi auto y todo lo que tenía que me distraía en mi vida.

-pero no es solo tus cosas – dijo mi padre –el director nos recomendó algo y pensamos hacerlo-

-Estoy de acuerdo con el castigo- dije -¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

-Tienes que hacer tus maletas, vas a salir de viaje,- dijo mi madre

-Está bien- dije –y otra vez lo siento-

Fui directamente a m habitación a hacer lo que mis padres me dijeron y después de eso me daría una ducha para quitarme el olor que tenia de la comida en mi ropa.

Bella pv:

Cuando llegue a mi casa, mi padre estaba esperándome, seguramente mi madre le había explicado y él quería castigarme severamente por lo que paso, pero no me importaba estaba acostumbrado, se que le hago un puchero a mi madre y ella lo convencerá a mi padre que no me castigue y se olvidara de lo que paso.

-¿Qué me vas a decir?- le pregunte y él me miro exasperado.

-Pensé que lo que te estaba pasando era solo una etapa, pero me di cuenta que no es asi y no me gustaría ver algún día futuro detener a mi hija porque se convirtió en una delincuente- dijo mi padre.

-¿Porque? ¿Eso arruinaría tu maravilloso futuro que tienes en la policía?- pregunte.

-No, pero yo no quiero que te conviertas en una delincuente- el dijo y yo rodee mis ojos-por eso he decidido tu castigo y tu madre no te ayudara-

-¿Cuál va a ser mi castigo?- pregunte sin prestarle atención.

-Vas a darme todas tus cosas tecnológicas- yo levante mis hombros porque eso no me importaba mucho –también tu patineta y harás tus maletas vas a irte de viaje-

-¿Donde?- pregunte.

-No te lo voy a decir- dijo el-pero hace tu maleta- yo rodee los ojos y me fui a mi habitación.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Twilight, no son mios

* * *

Alice pv:

Cuando llegue al lugar donde tenía que ir, estaba enojada la razón era porque Jasper ya estaba ahí, apoyado contra la pared mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, cuando me vio, me sonrió y sabía que iba a empezar a molestarme, decidí no prestarle atención y me senté en el piso para mirar a otro lado pero para mi mala suerte el empezó a molestarme.

-¿Puedes dejarme de molestar?- le pregunte –ya es suficiente que tengo que saber que por tu culpa no puedo ir a New York-

-Parece que el pequeño gatito acaba de sacar sus garras- el me dijo.

-No me digas asi- le dije.

Odiaba ese sobre nombre porque asi me decían cuando yo era una niña, todo el mundo me decía gatito, porque siempre tenía una vincha que tenia orejas de gato y me encantaban por eso me decían asi.

Jasper pv:

Mientras estaba sentado al lado de Alice, seguí molestándola, hasta que se levanto del suelo y se alejo en la otra punta. Yo no pude evitar sonreir, me encanta molestarla, se que ella es inocente y no va a ser nada en contra de mi.

Por eso admito que me sorprendió, cuando ella me estampo la comida en la cara, ese día en la escuela, se ve que en todo este tiempo desarrollo su carácter y dejo de ser el tierno gatito que era antes, seguramente ni recuerda que ese sobre nombre le había puesto yo, porque siempre usaba una vincha con orejas de gatito y se dormía cuando le tocaban el pelo.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando vi que Rosalie llego en un taxi, ella se bajo agarro su pesada maleta, ella me miro y me mostro el dedo del medio, yo levante mis hombros y ella se fue a sentar lejos de mi y lejos de Alice.

Rosalie pv:

Estaba tan enojada con mis padres, porque no puedo disfrutar mis vacaciones como yo quiero y encima ahora parece que ser que tengo que estar con estos dos idiotas que empezaron todo, que por la culpa de ellos tengo que estar aquí.

-¿Qué mierda hacen aquí?- decidí preguntarles molesta.

-Castigo- dijo Alice.

Jasper levanto los hombros, me di cuenta que Alice estaba mirando para un punto fijo, mientras que su cabeza estaba apoyada en la pared, me dio un poco de lástima, porque ella no se merece estar aquí, de todas las personas que conozco es la más tranquila, pero después recuerdo que por la culpa de ella y Jasper estoy aquí y no me importa, me olvido de los sentimientos de lástima que tengo por ella.

Emmett pv:

Cuando llegue al lugar donde mis padres, me dijeron vi que ahí estaban Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock y Alice Brandon. Inmediatamente me senté en el piso, enfrente de Rosalie, ella me miro, yo levante mi ceja y le sonreí, entonces ella me mostro el dedo del medio, yo me reí por lo que hizo.

Estaba aburrido, extrañaba mis aparatos, extrañaba escuchar mi música o leer mis mensajes o jugar a los jueguitos de mi celular, pero mis padres me lo quitaron y decidieron que no lo traigo, porque por alguna razón mis padres quieren que yo salga de mi mundo y me conecte con la realidad.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque en ese momento apareció un auto y vi que Edward Cullen bajo de ese auto.

Edward pv:

Cuando llegue a la estación, vi que los idiotas estaban aquí, agarre mi maleta y una mochila y baje del auto para dirigirme donde estaban ellos.

-Llego el nerd- dijo Emmett.

Yo no le preste atención y me senté al lado de Alice, entre todas las personas que conozco de la escuela, es la única que no me molesta, insultándome o diciéndome apodos como "Nerd" o "ComelibrosCullen".

Además una vez tuve que ayudarla con una tarea y es la persona más amigable que existe, también es inteligente, pero no le gusta demostrarlo, ella prefiere que todo el mundo piense que es la típica niña tonta y que después todo el mundo se sorprenda cuando vean que ella se graduó de la escuela. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque vi una patrulla de policía.

Bella pv:

Cuando llegue al lugar, mi padre reviso mi bolso y todas mis cosas, para que vea que no llevaba algo escondido, como mi teléfono o mi tablet. Cuando se dio cuenta que no llevaba eso adentro de mi bolso, baje del auto y me dirigí a los perdedores. Vi que ellos estaban hablando con el profesor de Educación Física.

-Llega Tarde Swan- el dijo.

-Lo importante es que estoy aquí- dije.

-Lo importante es que están todos aquí- dijo el profesor.

-¿Para qué estamos aquí?- pregunto el "comelibros"

-Ustedes están aquí, para que puedan convivir y recrear la relación que ustedes tenían- el dijo y todos nos miramos –por eso van a ir de viaje a un lugar para que puedan hacerlo, asi que vayan subiendo al autobús-

Cuando termino de decir eso, todos nos subimos al autobús y después vi que el profesor, golpeo el autobús y empezó a andar, pero el profesor no subió.

-¿Qué mierda?- pregunte.

-Señorita, asi no habla una dama- dijo el conductor.

-Pero si ella no es una dama- dijo Rosalie –es un travesti-

-y tu eres una puta- le dije.

-Silencio- grito el conductor –Ustedes tienen una tarea y el profesor les explico, no me gustaría tener que avisarle al director y que sus notas empiecen a bajar.-

Inmediatamente dejamos de hablar, yo lo único que quería era graduarme e irme a una universidad lejos de aquí, para empezar de nuevo y no tener que soportar a mis padres, por eso sabía que no podía permitir bajar mis notas, porque mis notas eran bajas pero suficiente para la universidad.

* * *

Hola chicas, perdon por tanta tardanza, pero tenia un bloqueo mental con mis historias, pero prometo que las voy a actualizar a todas.

Me gustaria saber su opinion.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Twilight, no son mios.

Antes de empezar quiero decir que: Amanda + Eliot = Alice

Melody + Ignacio= Jasper

Lilian + Mark= Rosalie

Elizabeth + Martin= Emmett

Esme + Carslisle= Edward

Renee + Charlie= Bella

Ademas quiero decir que el viaje que hacen los chicos es ideas de los padres, porque ellos quieren que sis hijos recuperen su amistad

* * *

Mientras que sus hijos estaban viajando, ellos se reunieron como hace años no lo hacían.

-¿Creen que nuestros hijos recuperaran su amistad?- pregunto Amanda preocupada.

-Espero que sí- dijo Eliot –Nunca supe porque su amistad se rompió-

-Me encantaría que mi pequeño vuelva a ser amigo de Alice- dijo Melody –era la única persona que lo hace feliz-

-En eso Melody tiene razón- dijo Ignacio.

-Nunca me gusto los nuevos amigos de Emmett- dijo Elizabeth.

-Son mala influencia- dijo Martin.

-Mi pequeña Rosalie cambio mucho después que ellos acabaron con su amistad- dijo Lilian

-Todos cambiaron- dijo Mark.

-Esperemos que este viaje pueda solucionar todo- dijo Esme –Quiero que mi hijo tenga amigo-

-No eres la única- dijo Renee –No me gusta las amistades de Bella-

Después que cada uno dio su opinión ellos hablaron de todo lo que habían hecho estos años que no se habían juntado, para no poner incómodos a su hijos y estaban emocionados que sus hijos recuperen su amistad al igual que ellos.

* * *

¿Que les parece? Se que es corto, pero prometo que el próximo va a ser mas largo pero necesito que me respondan ¿Quieren un acercamiento entre los chicos?


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Twilight, no son mios.

* * *

Alice PV:

Cuando llegamos al lugar, fruncí el ceño la razón era porque hace mucho que no estaba en esta casa. La última vez que estuve aquí fue cuando tenía 11 años y pertenecía a la familia de Jasper. Vi que el agarro una llave y abrió la puerta, todos entramos inmediatamente.

-En el piso de arriba están las habitaciones- el dijo –hagan lo que quieran-

Después de que dijo eso, todos fuimos al segundo piso a elegir la habitación, yo elegí la segunda puerta a la izquierda y empecé a desempacar mi maleta, mientras desempacaba mi maleta, recordé que esta era la habitación que siempre me quedaba cuando venía de vacaciones aquí con mis padres.

Cuando termine de hacer la maleta, me acerque a la ventana y vi que se vi que se veía desde mi ventana, las piscina. Decidí alejarme de la ventana y me acosté en mi cama, estaba cansada por el viaje.

Jasper PV:

Después que cada uno eligió su habitación, yo fui a mi vieja habitación, hace 2 años que no venia aquí, no tenía la necesidad de estar aquí, porque cada vez que estaba aquí recordaba lo que paso aquí.

Decidí dejar de pensar en eso y empecé a desempacar mi bolso, mientras guardaba mi ropa, encontré una hoja tirada en el piso, la agarre y empecé a leerlo, inmediatamente recordé la canción y para quien la había hecho.

-Que estúpido era- me decía a mi mismo mientras leía la letra.

Hice la letra de la canción una bola de papel y lo tire en la papelera que había en la habitación, para después acostarme en mi cama y tratar de dormir, aunque por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en la letra de la canción que había encontrado porque sentí nuevamente las ganas de escribir canciones.

Rosalie PV:

Hace mucho que no estaba aquí, pensar que la última vez que estuve aquí, fue cuando tenía 12 años. Recuerdo que fue la primera vez que me desvele viendo una película de terror que tuve que sacar a la mitad porque Alice estaba asustada y después tuve una ronda de "amigas" con Alice y Bella.

Decidí dejar de pensar en eso, porque era tiempo pasado, nuestra amistad siempre fu falsa, solo estábamos juntos porque nadie quería acercarse a nosotros, porque éramos un poco raro y por eso nos hicimos amigos.

Después que deshice mi maleta y puse mis sabanas en la cama, decidí acostarme en la cama, agarre mi celular que había logrado ocultar en mi pecho y ninguno de mis padres se había dado cuenta, lo prendí y decidí poner música para no pensar en lo que había vivido en esta casa.

Emmett PV:

Aunque tratara de no pensar, esta casa me traía recuerdos, des pues de deshacer la maleta, salí de la habitación y fui donde estaba la piscina, me saque las zapatillas y me senté en el patio, decidí acostarme en el pasto y cerrar los ojos, aunque nadie lo crea a mí me gusta mucho la naturaleza y cuando me siento extraño siempre busco un lugar donde había naturaleza.

-No sabía que fumabas- me di la vuelta y vi que era Isabella.

-Es un viejo hábito- le dije.

Ella se sentó a mi lado y le prendí el cigarrillo, me sorprendió que la hija del jefe de policía fumara, pero decidí no decir nada.

-Tu madre esta contra el tabaco- le dije.

-Lo sé- Bella dijo –No me importa lo que ella opine o piensa-

Yo rodee los ojos y seguimos fumando.

Bella PV:

Cuando empecé a hablar con Emmett lo sentí raro, hace tanto que no hablaba con él, nadie lo sabe pero cuando era péquela tenía un enamoramiento por Emmett, pero después descubrí que solo era admiración, porque era el más grande de mis amigos y siempre me protegía de los brabucones que me molestaba, era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve y yo se que también me veía como una hermanita menor.

-¿Qué raro es volver a esta casa?- le pregunte a Emmett y el asintió con la cabeza –Yo creí que nunca iba a volver aquí, que la última vez que estuve aquí fue l ultima definitivamente-

-Creo que para todos es raro, estar aquí, nosotros 6 sin nuestros padres- el dijo y yo asentí con la cabeza.

Cuando termine mi cigarrillo, agarre un chicle de menta que tenía en el bolsillo, me lo puse en la boca y después fui a donde era mi habitación.

Edward PV:

Estaba en mi habitación, leyendo un libro, pero no podía concentrarme, esta casa me trae muchos recuerdos, como la amistad que tenia con los chicos o mi primer beso, que lo había tenido en esta misma habitación.

Decidí no prestarle atención y volví a tratar de leer, pero me era imposible, tanto tiempo que oculte los recuerdos de esta amistad, para que por un castigo volver aquí y que todos los recuerdos que viví con ellos salgan a flote, aunque no quiera recordarlos no puedo no hacerlo.

-Basta Edward- me dije a mi mismo –solo va a ser por un tiempo y después volver a mi casa con mis libros y todas mis cosas-

Decidí tratar de dormir, pero al no poder salí de la habitación, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, vi la puerta de Alice estaba abierta, me acerque para cerrar la puerta y vi que mi libro favorito estaba en la cama. Inmediatamente recordé que yo se lo había regalado cuando tenía 11 años.

* * *

¿Que les parece? Vimos un acercamiento entre Bella y Emmett, los acercamientos entre ellos seran de apoco, porque ellos perdieron sus amistar por 6 años y por eso se van a ir acercando de apoco espero que les guste. Me gustaria saber su opinion.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Twilight, no son mios.

* * *

Alice PV:

Cuando salí del baño, me sorprendí cuando vi que Edward estaba en mi habitación, me di cuenta que estaba mirando el libro que me habia regalado en mi cumpleaños la ultima vez que nos vimos.

-Edward- dije.

-Lo siento, Alice- dijo el -No quería molestarte, solo que me sorprendió que aun tengas el libro.-

-Aunque no lo diga seguido, me gusta Edgar Allan Poe- le dije -Ademas que tu y yo no seamos amigos, no significa que lo tenga que tirar-

-¿Te acuerda la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí?- el me pregunto.

-Si- le dije -Es muy extraño volver, después de años y encima que estemos todos juntos pero todo es distinto-

-Todo es distinto- dijo Edward.

El y yo nos miramos por unos segundos y después el se fue de mi habitación sin decir nada. Yo me acosté en mi cama y seguí leyendo el libro aun no puedo creer que mi primer beso haya sido con el nerd de Edward.

Jasper PV:

Estaba aburrido de estar en mi habitación y lamentablemente no tenia ninguno de mis aparatos tecnológicos, así que hice lo que mejor hago en la vida, molestar a alguien y mi objetivo principal estaba aqui en esta casa. Ella fue la que me metió en este lió, le haré bromas a ella. Cuando fui al cuarto de Alice, vi que ella estaba leyendo un libro.

-Pensé que Edward era la única Nerd- dije y ella me miro, pero no me presto atención -¿Que paso te comió la lengua el gato?-

-Me dejas de molestar una vez- ella me dijo furiosa -Estoy cansada que siempre es conmigo, ya tu actitud aburre ¿Porque no molestas a alguien mas?-

-No seria lo mismo contigo, Cariño- le dije.

-No me digas así- ella dijo molesta.

-¿O si no que Ali-Cat?- le pregunte.

Ella se acerco sonriendo y puso sus manos en mis hombros, pensé que me iba a besar, pero no era asi. La muy condenada me dio un rodillazo en mis partes bajas.

-Te recomiendo hielo- ella me dijo y se fue de la habitación.

Rosalie PV:

Estaba tomando sol, cuando en ese momento se seto cerca de la piscina Alice, parecía bastante molesta.

-¿Que te ocurre?- le pregunte.

Sinceramente no me importaba, pero estaba aburrida y no tenia nada que hacer y quería hablar con alguien, entre todas las personas que están aquí, Alice es la que me cae mejor.

-Jasper Whitlock es mi problema- ella me dijo.

Inmediatamente puse mis ojos, es obvio que Jasper esta enamorado de Alice. Pero parece que el chico malo de la escuela tiene miedo que su amor lo rechace. Cuando un chico como Jasper esta enamorado no lo va a demostrar, el va a tomar a la chica que le gusta como victima, porque no quiere que nadie sepa lo que siente por ella. Como se eso, mi primer novio era así, vivía cerca mio y siempre me hacia bromas, un día lo enfrente y el me confeso porque era así conmigo.

-Enfrentalo- le dije y ella me miro -La próxima vez que te molesta enfrentalo, demuéstrale que tienes carácter-

-Gracias por el consejo- me dijo ella -pero creo que con lo que le hice hoy me dejara de molestar- la mire curiosa -Lo golpee allí abajo- Inmediatamente empece a reír.

Emmett PV:

Después que se fue Bella, fui nuevamente a mi habitación, vi que Jasper estaba muy furioso. Intente no reírme cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Jasper tenia hielo en sus partes intimas.

-¿Que?- el me pregunto molesto.

-Nada- dije -¿Quien fue?-

-La idiota de Alice- dijo enojado.

Hice lo posible para no reírme, pero tenia que hacerlo, me largue una carcajada muy grande, no podía creer que una chica como Alice, que es mucho mas bajita que Jasper, le haya pegado allí.

-Parece que Alice, saco las garras- dije recordando el apodo que Jasper le había puesto.

-Me voy a vengar- el dijo.

Después de eso se fue a su habitación y yo me segui riendo, sinceramente esto fue demasiado gracioso para que alguien mas no lo sepa.

Edward PV:

Se que no debería estarlo, pero era feliz, porque por fin Alice lo puso en su lugar a Jasper. No entiendo porque razón la tomo de punto a ella. Supuesta mente ella era su mejor amiga. Aun recuerdo cuando eramos chicos, que no dejaba que ningún chico se acerque y que todos eran potenciales enemigos para el, excepto Emmett y yo.

Aunque admito que tuvo que doler ese golpe, sabia que ahora Jasper debe estar mas molesto con Alice que nunca, no se lo que va a ser capaz de hacer y eso me preocupa.

"¡Basta Edward!" me dije a mi mismo "que ella todavía tenga el libro no significa que preocuparme por ella. Alice y los demás no son mis amigos, solo son compañeros de castigo"

Decidí bajar a comer algo, sonreí cuando vi una película en la mesa, la agarre y fui a mi habitación a verla en el DVD que había, por lo menos me distraria un poco de mis pensamientos.

Bella PV:

Esta casa era mas aburrida de lo que recordaba, antes cuando era mas chica me divertía estando aquí, pero ahora no quería estar en mi casa, con mis amigos. Hasta preferiría estar en la escuela, antes que aquí. No tenia nada que hacer, así que decidi investigar la casa para buscar algo para divertirme, busque de arriba a abajo, pero no hallaba nada.

Cuando estaba apunto de rendirme, me di cuenta de una puerta, intente abrirla pero estaba cerrada, después de varios intentos la puerta cedió y se abrió. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo era un sueño, un paraíso. ¿Que es?- Se preguntaran era un mueble lleno de bebidas alcohólicas, de diferentes sabores, había vinos, cerveza, vodka ron.

-Espero que el Sr Whitlock, no se de cuenta que le falta una botella- dije mientras agarraba una y me dirigía a mi habitación.

Cuando entre en mi cuarto, me acoste en la cama y empece a tomar de apoco de la botella, asi iba a pasar un buen dia y no iba a soportar a los imbeciles el dia de hoy.

* * *

¿Que pasara ahora? Me gustaría saber su opinión.


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Twilight no son míos.

* * *

Alice PV:

Mi cabeza me dolía y tenia ganas de vomitar, cuando abrí lentamente los ojos, vi que el sol me daba a la cara, como pude me levante y me fui a la cocina, no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho, nunca mas volveré a tomar en mi vida. Intentaba recordar pero lo único que hacia es ver todo borroso.

\- ¿ La gatita no esta acostumbrada a tomar alcohol ?- Jasper pregunto.

Decidí no contestar, mi cabeza me dolía demasiado para contestar, de pronto sentí algo frió cerca de mi brazo, levante mi cabeza y vi que Jasper me estaba ofreciendo un vaso de agua y una pastilla.

\- Te hará sentir mejor - le dijo.

Con desconfianza, acepte la pastilla y tome la pastilla con un vaso de agua lleno. Vi que la caja de donde saco la pastilla decia aspirina.

\- ¿ Porque no te duele la cabeza ? - le pregunte.

\- Estoy acostumbrado - el dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿ Porque eres malo conmigo ?- le pregunte - antes solías ser mi mejor amigo -

\- Fui tu mejor amigo hasta que te uniste a las porrista y dejaste de pasar tiempo conmigo - el me dijo - tu fuiste la primera que me trato mal -

\- Jasper - dije.

En ese momento apareció Edward todo despeinado y con la camisa desabotonada, me di cuenta que para ser nerd tenia un poco de músculos. Jasper lo empujo con el brazo y se fue caminando.

Jasper PV:

Cuando me desperté, me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido en el sillón y los demás estaban acostados en el piso, pero me di cuenta que faltaba Alice, me levante del sillón y vi que estaba en la cocina. Cuando la vi así me preocupe por ella y le di una pastilla, después de que hablamos un poco, me fui a mi habitacion a darme una ducha.

No entendía porque le dije eso a ella, siempre le dije a todo el mundo que ella era mi victima porque odiaba a las porristas, pero no es así yo estaba resentido por como ella me había dado la espalda cuando entro en las porristas y empezó a hablar con los chicos populares, aunque después ella dejo de ser porrista porque se aburría y le dio el puesto a su mejor amiga Magui.

Cuando mi ducha había terminado, baje al comedor y vi que todos los chicos ya no estaban allí, cuando fui a la cocina vi que ellos estaban ahí, tomando las pastillas que le había dado a Alice. Me di cuenta que la única persona que parecía estar bien era Bella.

\- ¿ Alguien se acuerda que paso ayer ?- pregunto Edward.

\- No - dijo Alice - Lo único que se que no volveré a tomar - Todos excepto Bella y yo asintieron la cabeza.

Rosalie PV:

Deje que los demás siguieran en la cocina y yo fui al patio necesitaba aire fresco, me senté en una reposera que había debajo de una sombrilla e intente dormir, tomaba de vez en cuando, pero la bebida que tome era demasiado fuerte. Mientras disfrutaba del solo empece a acordarme muy poco de lo que había sucedido anoche.

\- ¿ Que haces aquí sola, ricitos de oro ?- levante mi cabeza y vi que se trataba de Emmett.

\- No me gusta que me digan así - le dije molesta.

\- Lo se - el me dijo - y por eso te digo así - el tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Callate hombre mono - le dije y dejo de reírse.

Cuando eramos amigos, solía llamarle así, cuando el me molestaba llamándome Ricitos de oro, cuando dejo de reírse yo sonreí, porque sabia que odiaba ese sobrenombre.

\- No me gusta que me digan así - el dijo y frunció el ceño.

\- No vuelvas a llamarme ricitos de oro y yo no te llamare hombre mono - le dije.

Ambos estrechamos las manos y yo vi que aun tenia la marca que le hice cuando era chica, el también pareció darse cuenta que le estaba mirando la marca.

\- Todavía la tengo lamentablemente - dijo el.

\- ¿ Con que te había hecho la marca ?- le pregunte.

\- No me acuerdo con que, pero recuerdo que me lo hiciste porque había golpeado a Alice y ella no dejaba de llorar hasta que me quemaste - el dijo y ambos empezamos a reírnos, el se sentó a mi lado y no hablamos mas, solo nos quedamos ahí disfrutando del día.

Emmett PV:

Hace mucho que no recordaba el motivo de mi marca, en la mano, pero sonreí cuando lo recordé, lo había hecho Ricitos de Oro, unos minutos después Rosalie se levanto de donde estaba sentada y volvió a entrar en la casa. Yo me quede observando la marca con una sonrisa en mi rostro, deje de mirar la marca y cerré los ojos para tratar de dormir. Fue en ese momento que recuerdos empezaron a venir a mi cabeza.

 _\- Estábamos todos recordando y bebiendo cuando eramos pequeños y eramos amigos, Bella estaba sentada en el sofá, Edward estaba a su lado y Alice tenia su cabeza en el regazo de Jasper. De pronto música empezó a sonar y Alice levanto a las chicas para que empezaran a bailar, las chicas levantaron a los chicos y todos empezamos a bailar._

 _\- Eres bonita - le dije a Rosalie._

 _\- y tu muy fuerte - ella me dijo._

 _La canción cambio y ambos empezamos a bailar lentamente, mientras bailábamos nos miramos a los ojos y ambos empezamos acercarnos lentamente hasta que nos besamos apasionadamente -_

\- Mierda - dije - bese a la persona que mas odio y lo peor fue que me gusto -

Bella PV:

Todos esos niños estaban enfermos porque habían tomado un poco, el único que parecía aguantar fue Jasper, el primero que se reía de todo y quedo borracho con solo tomar un poco fue Edward y admito que era bastante gracioso, pero me pareció extraño ver como Edward coqueteaba con Alice y ella le coqueteaba de vuelta, ambos parecían reírse de algo.

\- ¿ Quien diría que te haría mal la bebida ?- le dije a Edward.

\- Nunca tome - el me confeso.

\- Me sorprendería si lo hubieras hecho - le dije.

\- Tu estas acostumbrada - el me dijo.

\- No tome mucho - le dije - tome lo necesario para estar feliz, pero no borracha -

\- ¿ Entonces te acordas de algo ?- asentí con la cabeza - Por favor dime -

Edward PV:

Cuando yo dije eso, ella me miro, levanto la ceja y después sonrió. Sabia que ella iba a decirme, conozco a Bella desde que eramos pequeños y se que cuando ella hace eso te va a decir lo que preguntaste.

\- Recuerdo el beso de Emmett y Rosalie - ella dijo - y el coqueteo de Jasper y Alice -

\- el sigue enamorado de ella - le dije

\- y Alice sigue enamorada de Jasper - dijo Bella.

Ambos empezamos hablar de como Jasper demostraba su amor desde que era pequeño, la enana siempre lo convencía de todo con solo una pequeña sonrisa y el hacia todo lo que quería, también empezamos a recordar cosas de cuando eramos amigos. Después que hablamos un poco de eso, yo volví adentro de la casa y fui a mi habitación.


End file.
